The Legend of Spyro: Boundaries of Life
by PlasmaShinx77
Summary: After Malefor's defeat, Spyro and Cynder end up in a grassy plain. Upon returning to Warfang, they learn of evil approaching once again. What happens when they now know their true feelings for each other? What happens when Spyro reunites with some old friends? Will they all be able to defeat the approaching evil, and what will happen when another purple dragon is discovered?
1. Prologue: Three Dragons

**Author's Note: At long last, I'm making a Legend of Spyro fanfic. As it says in the description, this fanfic's events will follow the story of Dawn of the Dragon. Also, for anyone who is reading this recently, this is the first chapter of the two-chapter sneak peek. The rest of this fanfic will be continued during my summer vacation. This first chapter is only gonna talk about origins, so not that much is new, but I hope you'll enjoy this prologue. I do not own the Legend of Spyro franchise or any of its characters. If I did, Skylanders would be a completely separate series.**

* * *

In a faraway realm, inhabited by many creatures, including dragons, there stood a mighty temple. In the temple, there was a room that held a nest of seven purple dragon eggs. It was a very special occasion: Year of the Dragon, which occurred every ten generations. It was the time where a new generation of purple dragons would be born. A purple dragon was frequently told of. Unfortunately, the dark forces also hear of these prophecies. An adult red dragon walked into the room. He had yellow wings and yellow eyes. He looked at the eggs warmly. Suddenly, tremors occurred, which shook the room.

A yellow adult dragon ran into the room quickly. "Save them!" he said in a panic. "The dark armies have come!"

Thinking quickly, the red dragon grabbed one of the purple dragon eggs and spat fire at a wall, creating a fast escape. He flew out of the temple and landed near a river. He looked around until he spotted a buoyant object. He carefully placed the egg on it and let it float downstream with the current.

"May the ancestors look after you. May they look after us all," the red dragon said before flying

* * *

Back at the temple, things were going downhill fast. Three dragons were captured- the yellow one, a green one and a blue one. Apes were running amok, and the dragon nest was broken. All of the eggs were scattered... Except for one that stood on the broken nest. A large ape, who appeared to be the leader, picked it up and gave it to another ape.

"Bring this dragon egg to the dark master," the leader ape growled. The other ape nodded and left with the egg. After that, the apes proceeded to destroy the other eight eggs.

After seven eggs were destroyed, the apes looked around frantically for the egg. The green dragon spotted it next to a broken wall that led outside. Without any hesitation, he focused his power and lifted the ground slightly and formed a small ramp, which caused the egg to roll out of the temple.

The apes noticed this and were about to give chase to the egg, but the leader stopped them. "Forget it... That egg is in the wilderness, unprotected; it's as good as dead. Let's take these prisoners back and report to the dark master," he said as the apes dragged the three dragons out of the temple.

* * *

The egg that was placed in the river by the red dragon had an overnight forage until it finally stopped at a faraway swamp. Two dragonflies flew over to the egg and wondered what could possibly be inside.

Soon, the egg started to hatch before their eyes. At first, they were scared of what they saw. But soon, their fear turned into amazement. In the egg was a purple dragon.

The family of dragonflies decided to name the dragon Spyro and adopted him as their child. He would grow up alongside another dragonfly, Sparx, who was born on the same day.

* * *

In a distant palace in a dark land, the apes awaited the hatching of the dragon egg that they stole, and so did the dark master. He was imprisoned in a dark portal at the time, but he could still communicate telepathically with his forces.

Suddenly, the egg began to hatch. When it did, it was revealed to be a purple dragoness. Upon seeing the apes, the young dragoness began to cry.

"Put her in the dye chamber," the dark master told the leader ape.

The ape did as he was told and took the dragoness to a room with a window. He shut the door and looked through the window, awaiting the process.

Soon, some strange black smoke filled the room. When it subsided, the dragoness' scales had turned from purple to black, she had black wings with pink membranes, and instead of horns on her head, there were ivory spikes.

"Excellent. Now put her in the corruption room," the dark master ordered. The ape obeyed and brought the black dragoness to a wide and empty room. He stuck a strange collar on her neck and attached four chains that were connected to orbs that were glowing purple and black. He waited for his master's signal.

"Do it," the dark master signaled.

The ape nodded and pressed a red button. The four orbs suddenly lit up and dark energy flowed through the chains until it reached the dragoness, who screamed and cried in pain. The process lasted for five whole minutes until there was a large flash that covered the entire room.

When the flash subsided, there wasn't a young black dragoness with emerald eyes like there was five minutes ago. Instead, there stood an adult-sized dragoness with red eyes. If someone were to stand near her, they could feel the dark energy radiating off of her like a gentle breeze.

"Gaul, this dragoness will require a name. You can pick it," the dark master told the ape, who was apparently named Gaul.

"Well... What do you generally expect of her?" Gaul asked.

"I expect her to bring misery to all who oppose us, and to burn the dragon race into ashes and cinder," the dark master explained.

"Wait- that's not half bad. Let's name her 'Cynder', but with a 'y' instead of an 'I' to make it sound more feminine," Gaul suggested.

"Ah, a good name indeed. Now, I will make sure that she knows of her task," the dark master replied. He then began to speak to the newly-named Cynder telepathically.

"Now, listen to me. Your name is Cynder. I am Malefor, also known as the dark master, but you will refer to me as 'Master'. Your job is to drain the guardians' power to release me from my imprisonment. Do you understand?" the dark master known as Malefor said.

Cynder smiled in a malicious way. "Yes... My master."

* * *

The egg that had escaped the apes' wrath had been rolling for a while, but it had miraculously remained un-cracked. It had evaded roaming wildlife, raging climates and even hungry carnivores.

All of a sudden, the egg came to a halt. Luckily, an adult blue dragon and adult green dragoness were having a lovely stroll in the same meadow.

The blue dragon noticed the egg and quickly ran over to it, followed by the green dragoness. They looked at the egg in wonder.

"This must be a dragon egg," the blue dragon said, "but what's it doing all alone?"

"It must have gotten separated from its family," the green dragoness replied. Suddenly, the egg started to shake. The two adults watched as a purple dragon with small, curved horns emerged from the egg.

"Oh! It's a purple dragon," the green dragoness exclaimed. "these dragons are revered in prophecies, Jules. We can't just leave him here."

"We should adopt him. Then, we can raise him until he's ready to discover his destiny... But we'll have to tell him about this sooner or later, Elise," the blue dragon, Jules, said.

"I understand," Elise said. "Now, let's take him back to our home in Anambaile so we can get him to shelter." The dragons then made their way to their hometown known as Anambaile.

* * *

After a while, they arrived at a town that appeared to be made entirely out of marble. It wasn't as big as Warfang, but it had about 25 houses and a plaza. Jules and Elise headed to their home and opened the door, walking in before closing it again. Elise set down the purple baby dragon on a soft rug.

"So," Jules began, "what should we name him?"

"Hmm..." Elise thought for a moment. She looked at the baby dragon for a moment, hoping for something to come to her. Suddenly, inspiration hit her.

"Let's name him Carlos!" she said. "It's the perfect name for him!"

Jules seemed satisfied with the name. "All right, his name is officially Carlos," he said. He kneeled down and pet the dragon, Carlos, on the head. "Don't worry, kiddo. You're in good hands."

The young baby dragon smiled at his new name, happy to have a family.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, in my opinion, this was pretty long for just a prologue. Then again, chapters are gonna be longer than the ones of my first fanfic, but not by that much. Anyways, see you all in a few days!**


	2. Chapter 1: Friendships and Romances

**Author's Note: Time for the last part of the sneak peek of this fanfic. Now, this doesn't mean that it'll be discontinued- it just means that I'll have to postpone it for a few months so I can focus on my first story: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of Destiny. A large chunk of this chapter will only be flashbacks, but the rest will be new stuff, I promise. Also, there are going to be certain characters from the old Spyro series that I happen to be fond of. Oh, and another thing: I do not own the characters from the Spyro series, but I do own Carlos, Jules, Elise and the town Anambaile, which is pronounced like this: (Anne-um-bail). The name comes from the Irish term _Baile anam_, which means 'Soul Town'. I just switched the order and changed the pronunciation. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_15 Years Later..._

In a grassy meadow lay a dragon. He had purple scales, a yellow underbelly, yellow wings, yellow wing membranes, sharp ivory claws, slightly crooked yellow horns and amethyst eyes. The tip of his tail was also yellow and shaped like a kind of drill. There were yellow spikes along his back and tail. He appeared to be in his teenage years. He looked as if he was deep in thought, as he was staring at the soft grassy ground.

A dragoness with black scales, white curved horns, emerald-green eyes, pink wing membranes, silver claws, and a pink underbelly walked up to the purple dragon and laid down next to him. She also had a strange symbol on her left side and silver bracers on her neck, front legs and tail. Her tail had a sharp silver end. She put down a small deer that she had in her mouth and nudged it closer to the purple dragon.

"I got us some breakfast," the dragoness said with a smile. The purple dragon didn't respond.

"Spyro, is everything okay?" the dragoness asked with concern in her voice.

The purple dragon known as Spyro sighed. "Sorry, Cynder. I was just thinking," he said.

"Thinking about what?" the dragoness, Cynder, asked curiously.

"Well, everything," Spyro said. "I mean, ever since I left my home to find out who I am, a lot of stuff has happened to me. From playing hide and seek with Sparx to ending up here. I can still remember the day that my parents told me the truth. Me and Sparx had told them how I breathed fire, and they told me the truth about who I was, so I decided to set out to find where I came from." He recalled the conversation between him and his parents before he left.

* * *

_After learning the truth about himself from his father, Flash, and his mother, Nina, who were both dragonflies, Spyro had decided to set out on a journey that night in order to find out who he was._

_When he was about to leave, he was intercepted by Sparx._

_"So that's it, huh?" Sparx said. "Leaving Sparx behind at the old homestead? Not a care in the world, don't look back." He seemed depressed._

_"This is your home, Sparx, but I just found out that my home is out there somewhere..." Spyro said with a sigh, "and I've got to find it. Besides, I'm not leaving you behind. I'm just leaving you where you belong."_

_Sparx looked slightly offended. "Well, I thought I belonged with you, 'cause I'm always with you. But I guess I was wrong, huh?" he said. "I'm sure, I'm wrong on a lot of things. You know what? You're right, I'm wrong." After saying that, Sparx flew away._

_Flash and Nina flew over to Spyro. "Don't worry about him, Spyro," Flash said. "You know how hotheaded he can be. You'll see him when you get back." Spyro put his head down in disappointment._

_"Now, now, son, keep your head up, your nose clean, and use that breath of yours wisely," Flash said. "All gifts come with a price."_

_"Don't listen to your father's preaching, Spyro. Just be yourself. It's all any of us can do," Nina said while patting Spyro on the nose._

"Wait, so Sparx didn't initially join you?" Cynder asked.

* * *

"No, but he caught up to me later on, saying that he was gonna tag along," Spyro replied.

"Aww... Honestly, we probably could have been more focused if it wasn't for that annoying dragonfly," Cynder said.

"Actually, he was useful at times," Spyro said. "Like when he pick pocketed the key from that old hermit." Cynder looked down upon hearing this.

"Everything that the hermit said... It came true. There was still darkness in my heart..." she admitted while starting to cry.

Spyro was quick to comfort her. "It's okay, Cynder. Everyone gets lost in darkness at some point. It even happened to me, remember? You were able to snap me out of it, though, which is why I was able to save us."

* * *

_Dark Spyro was able to finish off Gaul with a fury attack. After that, he looked up and flew there, still covered in darkness._

_Meanwhile on the upper level, Cynder and Sparx were wondering what was taking Spyro so long. They looked down at the hole in the floor._

_"What's happening down there?" Cynder wondered._

_"Spyro?" Sparx called. "You okay, buddy?" All of a sudden, Dark Spyro emerged from the hole in the column of darkness, completely throwing Sparx off guard, as he screamed and backed away._

_Cynder realized what had happened to Spyro as her eyes widened in terror. "Oh no..." she whispered. She knew that she had to snap him out of it someway. "Spyro, stop!" she yelled out to Dark Spyro, who glanced at Sparx._

_"Whoa! Calm down man, it's me!" Sparx said putting his hands in the air._

_Spyro, whose scales had become purple again, appeared to be struggling against the darkness. "I... I can't..."he said weakly. Cynder took this opportunity to dive at Spyro and pull him out of the darkness column before he could become dark again._

_Sparx flew over to check on him. "Spyro..." he said as Spyro got up and looked around sadly. "What have I done?" he asked remorsefully._

_"You're okay, Spyro. You're with friends," Cynder said reassuringly._

_"I'm sorry... I... I couldn't stop," he said full of sadness of his actions. Suddenly, the ceiling started to fall apart, barricading the only door in the room. "Uh oh! That's our only way out!" Sparx shouted._

_Cynder saw an opening. "Come on! Now sour chance," she told Spyro._

_"Just go..." Spyro said._

_"Get up, Spyro! We're not leaving without you!" Cynder said with determination. She wasn't going to leave him again._

_Sparx flew next to Spyro. "Usually I would say ignore her, but she's making sense this time," he said. Spyro nodded and got up weakly. Suddenly a rock tumbled down, completely blocking their escape. "Oh no... We're trapped!" Spyro shouted._

_He, Sparx and Cynder all put their heads down in defeat. Spyro was ready to give up, until he heard the Chronicler's words in his head: "Ride out this storm... And live to fight another day..."_

_That gave Spyro an idea. "Get close to me, now!" he said. Cynder and Sparx got close to him. Spyro then proceeded to emit a yellow orb until he and his friends were encased in a protective golden crystal._

* * *

"I still don't know how you were able to do that," Cynder remarked.

"Oh, Hunter told me that it was a Time Fury... I guess I just really wanted to defeat Malefor at the time," Spyro said. This caused Cynder to look ashamed. Spyro quickly noticed this and put a wing around her. "Cynder, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"... Do you remember what Malefor said about me before we fought him? That I used you by luring you to the Well of Souls?" she asked, starting to tremble.

"Yeah, what about it?" Spyro asked.

Cynder started to cry. "It's true. It was all true. But I didn't want Malefor to be released, I swear! I-I just thought that if you were there, we could stop him and his army. I'm so sorry." Spyro leaned in closer and wiped Cynder's tears away. "Shh... Please don't cry, Cynder. I forgive you. I mean, you did it with good intentions. Besides, after what he did to you, I promise that I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again," he said, holding her closer.

"Thank you, Spyro. That's really nice of you," Cynder said, sniffling.

"No problem!" Spyro said cheerfully. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened after he and Cynder defeated Malefor.

* * *

_Spyro and Cynder watched as Malefor was dragged into the depths by the five transparent dragons. The chain that withheld them had broken off. Suddenly, the earth's core had started to break. Spyro and Cynder landed, watching the whole scene unfold in front of them._

_"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Cynder said, looking at Spyro with remorse in her emerald-green eyes._

_"Don't be. It's over now," Spyro said to comfort her. Cynder looked at the earth crumbling before her. "So this is it..." she said to herself. Spyro closed his eyes and concentrated as he heard the voice of Ignitus in his head._

_"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future..." the voice said. Suddenly, realization hit Spyro. "I know what I need to do," Spyro said. "Just get out of here, Cynder."_

_"Spyro, no... You don't have to do anything. Let's just go," Cynder said, afraid of losing him._

_"Where, Cynder?" Spyro asked. "There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."_

_Cynder didn't have to think twice to reach a decision. "Then I'm with you..." she said, causing Spyro's eyes to widen in surprise. He nodded and proceeded to bind his soul with the earth in order to keep it from breaking apart._

_"I love you..." Cynder whispered just before she and Spyro blacked out._

* * *

No matter what he did, Spyro could not get those three words out of his head. Cynder had actually admitted her love for him. He loved her, too, but he wanted to find the right way to tell her.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked, snapping the purple dragon out of his thoughts.

"Um... Yes, Cynder?" he asked.

"Do... Do you remember everything that happened after we beat Malefor?" Cynder asked him. Spyro nodded. "Well, you might not know this... But... Right before you pieced the world back together, I... Kind of said that-"

"You love me?" Spyro finished. Cynder gasped in shock. "It's okay. The truth is... I kind of have feelings for you, too." The second that Spyro finished talking, Cynder's eyes lit up with joy as they both spent a few minutes nuzzling each other.

After they finished their cuddle and ate the deer that Cynder got earlier, they got up. "We should probably find some civilization before it gets dark," Spyro said, looking at the sky, which was still bright.

"Good idea. But let's walk. My wings are still sore," Cynder said.

"Yeah, mine, too," Spyro said. "So... Where to?" Cynder looked around until she saw a forest and pointed at it. "That forest is all I can see, so let's try there." Spyro nodded as he and Cynder started to walk towards the forest.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, which wasn't visible to Spyro and Cynder, there was a town completely made out of marble and stone. There was a sign that said: 'Welcome to Anambaile!' The houses were decorated with vines and flowers and whatnot.

In a certain house, there was a dragoness cooking eggs and a couple of sheep in the kitchen. The dragoness had green-yellow scales and wings, ivory claws and horns, a peach underbelly, peach wing membranes and sapphire eyes. Her tail end was a small sphere.

In the living room of the house, there was an adult dragon with dark blue scales and wings, four sharp white horns, yellow wing membranes, a yellow underbelly and white claws. His tail end was also a small sphere. He appeared to be reading a newspaper.

"Jules, could you tell Carlos that I made lunch?" the green dragoness asked.

"Sure thing, Elise," Jules said as he went up the stairs to wake up his son.

Meanwhile, in a room on the house's upper level lay a dragon who was reading a book. He had purple scales, green wings, sharp ivory claws, crooked yellow horns, a yellow underbelly, peach wing membranes, a sharp cyan tail end and midnight blue eyes. He had Crimson red spikes going down his back and tail. He looked peaceful.

All of a sudden, the door to his bedroom flew open and Jules poked his head through.

"Carlos, wake up! Your mother made breakfast!" he yelled before going back downstairs. The purple dragon known as Carlos groaned as he closed his book and got up groggily. "Come on... It's Saturday. Basically, the day for teens to sleep in and play video games and read and stuff," he yawned as he walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to eat.

When he got down, Elise, who was finished cooking, went over to hug him. "Hi, sweetums! How was your sleep?" she asked. "It was fine, but sleeping in would have been nice..." Carlos replied.

"Well, cheer up. I made eggs and pig: your favorite!" Elise said, causing Carlos's eyes eyes to light up in glee. He went to his plate and finished the whole thing within two minutes.

"Wow, what's your rush?" Jules asked, surprised at his son's speed.

"Oh, I want to go outside," Carlos told him.

"Let me guess: you wanted to hang out with your friends, Flame and Ember?" Elise asked in a playfully sarcastic way.

"... Yes," Carlos said.

"Hey, how did you guys even meet?" Jules asked curiously.

Carlos stared at him blankly. "How don't you remember, dad? It happened only two years ago," he said as he retold his dad how he met Flame and Ember.

* * *

_Carlos was enjoying a nice stroll just outside of Anambaile. His parents were slightly overprotective of him, so he cherished these walks._

_All of a sudden, he heard someone crying in the bushes nearby. He went over and found a pink dragoness who looked about his age in tears._

_She saw him and sniffled. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, s-sir, d-did I d-disturb you?" the dragoness asked in a shaky voice._

_"Um, no, I was just taking a stroll. But it looks like you could use some help, miss," Carlos said as he extended out his paw, which the pink dragoness gladly accepted._

_"Thank you," the dragoness said, wiping away her tears. "My name is Ember, by the way."_

_"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ember," Carlos said, shaking her paw. "So, if it's not a bother, why were you crying here?" Carlos asked, concerned for her._

_"Well," Ember began, "you see, I've been dating this armadillo named Bandit for about six months, and... A few days ago, he... He said that... That w-we weren't perfect for each other, so..."_

_"He broke up with you?" Carlos finished. Ember slowly nodded. _"Wow,"_ Carlos thought, _"that's pretty shallow for a guy. And why would she date a guy named 'Bandit'?"

_He held Ember's shoulder to stop her trembling. "Hey, it's okay. There are a lot of cheaters out there, but when you find the perfect guy... You'll know it in your heart," he said sympathetically._

_"Thanks. You're right," Ember said, smiling. Then she realized something. "Oh, no! Flame must be worried sick about me!"_

_"Wait, who's Flame?" Carlos asked, surprised at Ember's sudden outburst._

_"He's a good friend of mine," Ember explained. "He might be looking for me somewhere nearby. But where?"_

_Carlos had an idea. "I think I know where he might be," he said, leading Ember to Anambaile._

_"Wow! You live here?" Ember exclaimed. "Yeah, it's pretty cool," Carlos said. "So, what does Flame look like?"_

_"Well, he has red scales and yellow spikes along his back and tail, but he'll be really hard to find," Ember explained._

_"Um, is that him over there?" Carlos asked, pointing to a dragon further ahead, shouting Ember's name. She ran over to the dragon and gave him a hug._

_"Flame! Thank goodness I found you! I'm sorry I ran away," Ember said in a shaky voice._

_Flame patted her back. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. It's that armadillo's fault. If I ever see him again-" Flame paused as he noticed Carlos staring at him and Ember._

_Ember released her grip and walked over to Carlos. "Flame, I almost forgot - this is Carlos. He helped me find you," she said._

_Flame smiled and walked over to Carlos. "Thanks. That was pretty cool of you. The name's Flame," he said, shaking Carlos' paw._

_"Nice to meet you, Flame. I'm Carlos," Carlos replied._

_"Flame, isn't this town beautiful?" Ember asked, looking around in awe. Flame nodded. "Yeah, it's amazing," he replied. This gave Carlos an idea._

_"Hey, I've got an idea! You guys could stay with Anambaile's sensei, Riki. He's very nice and a good teacher," Carlos suggested._

_"That's a great idea!" Flame said. "What do you think, Ember?"_

_"Let's do it!" she said cheerfully as she and Flame shared another hug. After a few seconds, they broke it and turned to Carlos._

_"Listen, you've been really nice to us, and we're all the same age, so... Wanna be friends?" Ember asked. Carlos lit up. "Sure, sounds like fun!" he said as the three of them shared a group hug._

* * *

"And now we're all best friends," Carlos finished.

"Okay, but there's just one thing that I don't understand about this whole friendship," Jules said.

Carlos sighed. "Yes, dad?"

"You do realize that Flame has a crush on Ember, right?" Jules asked.

"Yeah, I know," Carlos replied.

"Doesn't that make you feel like kind of a third wheel?" Jules asked his son.

"What? No! I mean, I know that he's in love with Ember, but Flame's like a best friend to me, and sometimes I even try to help him," Carlos said. "Like I did a few weeks ago."

* * *

_"I'm not sure if I can do this," Flame said as he waited for Ember._

_"Dude, if you don't, then how are you gonna find out if Ember loves you or not?" Carlos, who was hiding behind a shrub, told him._

_Flame took a deep breath. "You're right, it's for Ember," he said. Suddenly, he saw her approach him. "Carlos, she's coming! What do I do!?" Flame asked in a panic. Carlos slipped him a bouquet of flowers. "Give her these," he said._

_"So, why did you want to meet here, Flame?" Ember asked._

_"Um... Well... I, uh... Wanted to... Give you these," Flame said as he handed Ember th bouquet of flowers. Ember looked happy._

_"Aw, you remembered that roses are my favorite. Thank you Flame, you're such a great friend," Ember said as she left. Flame turned to Carlos._

_"That didn't exactly go as planned, did it?" he asked._

_Carlos sighed. "Welcome to the friendzone, the worst place on earth," he said._

* * *

"Wow. Poor Flame," Elise said.

"So, can I hang out with him and Ember?" Carlos asked impatiently. Elise and Jules chuckled lightly. "Sure, go nuts," Jules said. Carlos quickly ran out the door. As soon as he was gone, Elise shut the door and looked at Jules.

"Jules, we need to tell him. He's already a teenager," Elise told him.

"No, Elise," Jules said, "we need to wait until we know for sure that he's ready.

Elise sighed. "Fine, but he'll find out eventually," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlos was roaming the streets of Anambaile, looking for any sign of Flame or Ember. Since it was Saturday, he knew that they had the day off from the dojo.

Suddenly, he felt someone tackle him down. When he looked up, he saw Flame smirking at him. He was exactly Carlos' size. He had red scales, red eyes, yellow horns, yellow spikes going along his back and tail, a cream underbelly, ivory claws and cream wing membranes. His tail end was yellow and shaped like an arrowhead. "Still too slow, Barney," he said in a mocking tone.

Carlos smirked back at him. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Red Riding Hood," he shot back. Ever since they became friends, Flame and Carlos had come up with mocking nicknames for each other. Flame helped Carlos up and they fist-bumped.

"So, have you seen Ember?" Carlos asked. Flame shook his head. "She must've left the dojo while I was still sleeping," he said. "But I'm sure we'll be able to find her. She's not exactly the quietest dragon I know."

The second that Flame finished talking, he and Carlos were swiftly tackled to the ground. "Now, what's this I hear about me not being quiet?" a sly, feminine voice asked.

Carlos and Flame looked up and saw a dragoness that was their age. She had pink scales, apricot horns, clawless paws, salmon wings, light-pink wing membranes, an apricot underbelly and baby-blue eyes. The end of her tail was in the shape of a heart and she had orchid spikes going down along her back and tail. She had a golden necklace with a heart-shaped Ruby in the center, along with a golden bracer.

"Oh... Hey, Ember," Flame said sheepishly.

"Don't ever judge a female's prowess," Ember said. "So, what do you guys wanna do today?"

"Hey, how about we go to the forest to pick berries?" Carlos suggested.

"Um... I don't know, Carlos. You do know that there are bears there, right?" Ember told him.

"Don't worry, Ember. I mean, Sensei Riki has been teaching us all how to use our fire breath, and all our parents trust us to be careful. Besides, this could be good way to get stronger. We'll be fine," Flame said reassuringly. Ember sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's do it."

"All right!" Carlos said as the three of them all shared a fist bump. With that, the three of them set out to the forest outside of Anambaile... The same forest that two certain dragons were heading to as well...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's all for the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway, if you're planning on reviewing this chapter, please answer this: when Ember and Flame meet Spyro, should they recognize him? I mean, this is the _Legend of Spyro_ series, and they only knew Spyro in the _Spyro_ series. It would really help if you answered this. Also, some bad news - I'm putting this story on hold until next month in order to continue my other fanfic. After that, I'll continue and finish it during summer. But look forward to more chapters from both stories. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note: I believe that this is the part where I run in fear from all of the people who have angrily waited for another chapter of this fanfic in almost three months. Sorry, but PMD: WoD has been my top priority. But I understand that this story needs attention too, and because of that, I'll probably expect some reviewer saying "IT'S ABOUT TIME, YA LAZY LUG!" Anyways, this story is kind of getting in the way of my other fanfics, so it'll be really short. Only about 10 chapters. Also, it was brought to you by Christmas Blitz. Anyways, enjoy this long-awaited chapter!**

* * *

As Spyro and Cynder were walking through the forest, they couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched.

"Spyro... do you feel that?" Cynder whispered.

"Yeah... I feel kind of cold," Spyro replied. There was no wind present in the forest at all, yet Spyro and Cynder felt a chilling sensation, as if something scary was slowly approaching them.

"Maybe it's all in our heads..." Cynder mused. However, she was sure that something would happen at any moment, so she kept her guard up.

All of a sudden, a horde of apes ambushed the two dragons.

"What the-? Where did these apes come from!?" Cynder asked incredulously.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that they're not here to catch up on good times," Spyro said, breathing fire on them. Cynder helped out by spewing poison acid at the other apes. Their numbers were quickly dwindling, and it was clear that Spyro and Cynder had the upper hand.

They ganged up on Spyro, punching and kicking him, leaving serious bruise marks.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Cynder shouted, charging up a fear scream. Right before she unleashed it, she was hit from behind her head with a club, instantly knocking her out.

"CYNDER!" Spyro shouted at the sight of her being knocked out. Before he could gather enough energy to breathe fire, he and Cynder were both muzzled. They were then dragged in two separate directions.

Spyro tried to scream for Cynder, but an ape from each side conked his head with wooden clubs, knocking him out.

"Perfect," a large ape wearing a helmet said. "Master will be most pleased with us."

* * *

"... so then, I sneak up behind him, grab him by the tail, and then I fling him through the wall!" Flame said as he, Carlos and Ember were walking through a different part of the forest.

"Do you actually expect me to believe that?" Carlos asked in disbelief.

"Actually, it's true," Ember said, much to Carlos' surprise.

"Really!?" he said.

Ember nodded. "Of course. Although, if I recall correctly, Flame was the one who was thrown through the wall."

"Ah. That makes much more sense," Carlos said.

Flame huffed. "I was still able to put up a good fight," he muttered, causing the other two to laugh. "Don't worry, Flame. Maybe physical combat just isn't your thing. How's fire breathing lessons going on for you?" Carlos asked. "Oh, they're amazing. Sensei Riki is the best teacher we could ever ask for," Flame said.

"... you're totally flunking, aren't you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that Riki isn't the best sensei ever!" Flame said.

"Well, maybe you would do better if you just applied yourself..." Ember said. Flame was about to respond, when they heard someone scream.

"What? Guys, did you hear that?" Carlos asked his friends.

"Yeah," Ember said. "Somebody shouted 'kindle'."

"No, no," Flame countered, "it was 'timburr'."

"No, it was 'Cynder'. Man, you guys need to get out of that dojo more often," Carlos remarked. "But first things first - we should see if someone needs help. They sounded very distressed."

"Okay, so where should we go?" Ember asked. Carlos looked ahead of him. There were two paths - one led to a larger portion of the forest, and the other one led to a dimly lit cave. The three of them would have to split up.

"Um...I'll go in the cave, and you guys... keep looking in the forest," Carlos said.

"Got it. Come on, Ember," Flame said as he led her deeper into the forest, while Carlos began exploring the cave. However, it was really dark, so he couldn't really go that far.

"Hmm..." Carlos said, deep in thought. He went back outside and picked up a stick, inspecting it thoroughly. "This should do," he said, breathing a small flame on the top end of the stick.

With the makeshift torch in hand, he began to venture deeper in the cave. As he waved tho torch around to inspect the cave, he noticed that it was packed with crystals. Both red and green.

"I see. So this must be some kind of energy crystal mine," Carlos said aloud to himself. "Maybe someone's here to harvest them?"

After trekking into the cave for a long time, Carlos was beginning to get a bit tired.

"Why didn't I bring something to eat? I'm starving..." he thought as he rubbed his stomach in slight pain. Suddenly, in the midst of the red and green glows of the crystals, he could see a golden light coming from another area.

"Hey, that must be the end of the tunnel!" Carlos said as he ran towards the light. He stopped in front of it and hesitated before grabbing a red crystal and smashing it, giving him his energy back. With that, he nodded to himself and headed into the chamber with light.

He appeared to be on higher ground than the chamber, and there seemed to be torches and lanterns scattered around. Carlos could hear voices. It sounded like they were... arguing?

"This sounds kind of bad. I'd better hide," Carlos thought. He looked around and his behind a wooden structural beam and peeked down. There were a bunch of little... things? Probably apes, mining the crystals with pickaxes. In the center of the room, a purple and black dragon were tied up in chains, held together by a wooden peg that looked as if it was very deep into the ground.

_"__Whoa. What the heck is going on here!?"_ Carlos wondered. He snuck down lower and hid behind another wooden beam to listen in.

"Ugh. How much longer do we have to keep this up?" one of the apes said as he mined some green crystals.

"Who knows? All I know is, I am NOT getting my pay docked again, so just get back to work," an ape next to him said.

"What are apes doing here?" Carlos wondered.

"You won't get away with this!" the purple dragon shouting angrily, glaring daggers at all the apes. He was quickly silenced by one of the larger apes punching him in the jaw.

"Quiet, you!" the ape said.

The black dragon checked on her partner with worry before scowling at the big ape, who scoffed at her threatening gaze.

"What, are you planning on getting punched, too?" the ape asked with a mix of sarcasm and harshness.

_"__Ouch. That's gotta sting..."_ Carlos thought, half-relieved that he wasn't out there and half-worried for the purple dragon.

The large ape turned towards the others. "All right, get back to work! You don't want to be on the end of the boss' anger, do you!?" The apes immediately got back to work.

"Jeez. Harbrus is as harsh as ever, huh?" one of the nearby apes commented.

"Yeah, well, can't blame him. No one wins when Diane's unhappy," another ape said.

"Totally! I'd rather be stationed with Zane. He may be all serious, but he's pretty cool," a third ape chimed in.

"Not me. I'd rather be working under Vina's command. Have you SEEN her?" the second ape said.

"What about Apollo? He's the alpha of this whole thing!" the first ape said.

"Ah. Talking about the other officers behind my back?" a deep, feminine voice rang throughout the whole chamber. All the apes, the two dragons, and even Carlos looked toward a large door in the mine opening, revealing a figure with a black robe. "How very disappointing."

"Oh, um... D-Diane. They weren't, um..." the big ape, Harbrus, said nervously, trying to find the words out of his situation.

_"__Wow. That Diane must be a really important person,"_ Carlos thought.

"Be quiet. I am not here to chastise you on petty gossip," Diane said with a small hint of harshness. It was subtle, but there.

"Uh... Really?" Harbrus asked, surprised.

"Yes. It regards a certain... intruder," Diane said.

"Intruder? In the mines?" Harbrus asked, a bit disbelieving.

_"__... Crap,"_ Carlos thought alarmingly. He was already sweating nervously.

"Yes. I'm surprised your guards subdued these two dragons, but not a lone intruder," Diane retorted. She looked past the ape and locked her gaze right where Carlos was hiding. "What do you say, little one? Make this easy for all of us."

Carlos sighed to himself, scared of what they would do. After a few seconds of mulling it over, he reluctantly stepped out of his hiding place, causing everyone in the room minus Diane to go in shock.

"Thank you for cooperating. It almost makes me feel bad for doing this," Diane said. Carlos was confused by what she meant, but was soon answered by some metal object being slammed onto the back of his head. It didn't take long for him to lose consciousness, before seeing the other two dragons getting knocked out in the same manner.

* * *

Carlos could still feel the dull pain throbbing in the back of his head as he woke up. One thing he quickly took note of was that something was tied around his neck. He felt it, and confirmed it to be a neck cuff with chains connecting it to the peg that kept the other two dragons in place.

"Looks like you're awake," a familiar voice said. Carlos turned back around and saw Diane, along with three other similar figures: one wore a brown cloak, another wore a dark blue cloak, and the other one wore a red velvet cloak.

"Hmph. Are you sure this little nobody managed to sneak in here?" the figure in the blue cloak asked. It had a male voice with a cold edge to it.

"Well, at least he's a cutie!" the figure with the red velvet cloak said in a high-pitched voice.

"Guys, let's just focus on why we're here," the brown cloaked figure said with exasperation.

"Right. I think it's time that we introduced ourselves," Diane said as she reached for the hood of her cloak and pulled it off, allowing Carlos to get a better look at her. She was a dragon. Not a very tall one, though. More like a stout one. She was mostly navy blue, with her underbelly being a lighter blue. Her horns and claws were gleaming white, while the spikes along her head and back were red, along with her tail tip. Her eyes were a dark red.

"My name is Diane of the Dark Order; master of the elements earth and shadow!" Diane said.

"I suppose I should go next," the blue cloak figure said nonchalantly. He removed his cloak and revealed himself to be another dragon. Unlike Diane, he had the appearance of a normal-sized teen dragon. He had sky blue scales, yellow jutting horns and short claws, a yellow underbelly, green spikes running down his back, and dark green eyes. His permanently fixed glare looked as if it could pierce anything.

"I'm Zane of the Dark Order; I'm the master of ice and wind," he said in a bored voice.

"Heehee... Guess it's my turn," the figure with the red velvet cloak said as she pulled it off. She was revealed to be a slender pink dragon, like a slightly older version of Ember. Her scales were pink, her claws were a glimmering white, her back spikes were purple, her stomach was a lighter apricot, and she had deep lavender eyes. All in all, she was attractive. _Very_ attractive.

"I'm Vina of the Dark Order, and I control electricity and fear!" she said with a wink.

"And then there's me," the brown-cloaked figure, undoubtedly a dragon at this point, said, removing his cloak. Sure enough, he was a dragon with dark red scales, yellow horns and claws, brown spikes on his back, a yellow underbelly and brown eyes.

"I am Apollo; leader of the Dark Order and master of fire and poison," he announced formally.

Carlos was too scared to say anything. Judging by the nasty bump he received, and the fact that they had two other dragons tied up, he could tell that these dragons were bad news. "Let me and those dragons go, this instant!"

"You're not in the position to be demanding things," Zane said coldly.

"D-Don't try that with me! You may be able to capture me, but you can't break me!" Carlos countered with false bravado, when in reality, he was on the verge of an accident.

"Hm... Don't try to act all brave. I can sense your fear," Vina said, eying Carlos with a smirk.

"Whatever. Just let me go," Carlos said, pulling on his restraints, but to no avail.

"We can't do that," Diane told him.

"What? Why not!? I'm just an innocent bystander in all of this!" Carlos complained.

Apollo shook his head. "That isn't the case. It was bad enough to have one purple dragon roaming around. We can't risk the chances of another one ruining our plans."

Carlos looked confused. "Who cares if I'm purple? What's the big deal?"

The Dark Order was shocked. They didn't expect an answer like that from the purple dragon. However, they all regained their composure and looked at him.

"The point is, we can't let you leave," Apollo said as they all exited the mine and left the dragons there.

"Oh, no! I've got to warn Flame and Ember," Carlos said as he tried clawing at his rope. It was too big. And in all of his struggling, he woke the other two dragons up.

They got up slowly, much like he did. He hadn't gotten a good look at them until now.

"Spyro and Cynder!?" he said in shock. The two aforementioned dragons had a similar reaction upon seeing Carlos.

"Another purple dragon!?" they yelled in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's that. Sorry that this is so late. And I know I said I'd have it up two days ago, but with the school I'm in, I've been falling asleep a lot at home, please try to understand. Anyways, here is my update schedule-**

**Jan. 1 - 15: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: My Guardian Angel**

**Jan. 16 - 31: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of Destiny**

**Feb. 1 - 15: MLP: Defenders of Equestria**

**Feb. 16 - 29: Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: The Spectrum Gates**

**Mar. 1 - 15: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of Destiny**

**Mar. 16 - 31: Total Drama Kalos Island**

**Apr. 1 - 15: Legend of Spyro: Boundaries of Life**

**Apr. 16 - 30: Writing Break**

**May 1 - 15: MLP: Defenders of Equestria**

**May 16 - 31: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: My Guardian Angel**

**Jun. 1 - 15: Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: The Spectrum Gates**

**Jun. 16 - 30: Writing Break**

**Jul. 1 - 15: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of Destiny**

**Jul. 16 - 31: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of Destiny**

**Aug. 1 - 15: Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: The Spectrum Gates**

**Aug. 16 - 31: Total Drama Kalos Island**

**Sep. 1 - 15: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: My Guardian Angel**

**Sep. 16 - 30: MLP: Defenders of Equestria**

**Oct. 1 - 15: Legend of Spyro: Boundaries of Life**

**Oct. 16 - 31: Total Drama Kalos Island**

**Nov. 1 - 15: Writing Break**

**Nov. 16 - 30: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: My Guardian Angel**

**Dec. 1 - 15: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of Destiny**

**Dec. 16 - 31: MLP: Defenders of Equestria**

**If you're interested in my new story, PMD: My Guardian Angel, I'll be unveiling that on New Years Day. That's a date I'm sure of. Anyways, next up on Christmas Blitz is Hybrid Mystery Dungeon, which should be up by today or tomorrow. For real this time.**


End file.
